shrektacular love
by fruitycat45
Summary: For enchantedbaby7, my friend. A story based off of Shrek the Musical. Pino and lee meeting and stuff like that. Leeocchio and white rabbit/ugly duckling going on. R&R, thanks
1. Meeting at the skate hop

Chapter 1- Meeting at the skate hop

New Years Eve is such a fun time for all the fairytale creatures in duloc and far far away. And every year, rabbit and Pinocchio would go and show off their skating skills. The smell of sparkling grape juice and party foods hit them just as they walked in. But that year, there were two new people at the party. In walked an elf named lee and a duck. They saw the skaters and went white. "Duckling, are you going to pee yourself nervous like me?" asked lee. "I think so" said duckling walking in and putting on her skates. Pinocchio and rabbit kept skating around and having fun. They stopped as they saw the elf and duckling come on. Duckling wobbled a bit and grabbed the railing. "Who are they?" asked Pinocchio. "They're probably new" said rabbit. As lee stepped onto the floor, Pinocchio couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face. She stepped on and fell flat on her butt. "I'll help her if you help the duck" said Pinocchio. "I'm cool with that" said Rabbit. They skated off and Pinocchio headed for lee. She struggled to get up but couldn't. "Need some help?" said Pinocchio. She looked up to see the wooden puppet and smiled a bit. "Thanks" she said as Pinocchio pulled her to her feet. "No problem. Are you new to this?" asked Pinocchio. "Yeah, I'm a bit flimsy and clumsy though" said lee as she tried to gain balance. She slipped but Pinocchio caught her in time. They looked into each other's eyes and stared in awe. "I got you" he said sweetly with a smile. She smiled back and he helped her back up. The speaker came on. "Ok, couple skating time" it said real loud. The lights dimmed and heart lights went around. Then Elton john's _"can you feel the love tonight?"_ came on. She looked at him and smiled and he did too. "You want to skate with me? I can help you" said Pinocchio. Lee's heart was fluttering and she took his hand. He pulled her close and they started to skate along to the words as he gently pulled her along.

_There's a calm surrender. To the rush of day._

_When the heat of the rolling wind, can be turned away. _

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through._

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you. _

"See? You're doing great! Just keep holding onto my hands and never let go" Pinocchio said as he got in front and pulled her by both hands. "I don't think I will let go" said lee laughing.

_And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are, it's enough for this far eyed wanderer, that we got this far._

_And can you feel the love tonight, how it's laid to rest? It's enough, to make kings and vagabonds. Believe the very best._

Duckling still struggled along the rail trying to keep her balance. Rabbit skated up to her. "Want to skate with me? I'll be with you every step of the way" said rabbit as he held out his hand. Duckling looked at him and smiled. She grabbed his hand and let go of the wall. She started falling but rabbit caught her. They then started to skate with each other.

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
>That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn<br>There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
>When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours <span>_

Pinocchio got next to her and they started skating again. "You really saved my butt. I would've embarrassed myself if I fell over" said lee. "No problem. I'm used to skating" said Pinocchio. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

_And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are, it's enough for this far eyed wanderer, that we got this far._

_And can you feel the love tonight, how it's laid to rest? It's enough, to make kings and vagabonds. Believe the very best._

Pinocchio spun lee around on the skates and she screamed. But he caught her again just in time. As they looked into each other's eyes, they each started to breath heavily and smile.

_It's enough, to make kings and vagabonds. Believe the very best._

The music had ended. And they skating continued on for another hour. Then came the fun part, the Dancing! Everyone went to the dance floor and boogied down to some awesome hits like the cupid shuffle, cha-cha slide, and cotton eye Joe and many other hits. "_La bamba"_ started playing and Pinocchio and Rabbit saw lee and duckling dancing. They walked over and started to dance with them. "Hey ladies" said Pinocchio. "Oh hey! Thanks for helping me out" said lee with a smile. "No problem, I just think you needed it" said Pinocchio with a smile. "Some party huh?" asked rabbit. "Yeah, it's our first one!" said duckling as he danced with rabbit. All of a sudden, _"Far longer than forever"_ started to play. Pino stared at lee nervous and so did she. "Want to dance duckling?" asked rabbit. "Ok" said duckling as she took his arm.

Lee and Pinocchio started to shake until Pinocchio held out his hand. "You want to dance?" asked Pinocchio shaking. She smiled and took it. They went to the dance floor and went right into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They smiled and started to dance. Duckling and Rabbit did the same.

_far longer than forever  
>i'll hold you in my heart<br>its almost like you're here with me  
>all do we're far apart<span>_

"I forgot to ask you your name" said lee as she smiled. "Its Pinocchio, my name is Pinocchio" he said with a smile.

_far longer than forever  
>as constant as a star<br>i close my eyes and i am where you are  
>sure as the dawn brings the sunrise<br>we have unshakeable bonds_

"Well Pinocchio, I am leaving tomorrow to go home to duloc" Lee said sadly. "Hopefully we can see each other again" said Pinocchio.

_destined to last for a lifetime and beyond_

Lee smiled at Pinocchio as she now took his hand and shoulder. Pino did the same.

_far longer than forever  
>like no love ever known<br>and with your love i'll never be alone_

_ohhh_

_far longer than forever  
>like no love ever known<br>and with your love i'll never be alone_

Pino and Lee left the dance floor and went outside to talk more about themselves.

_far longer than forever  
>much stronger than forever<br>and with your love i'll never be alone_

"You know, I'm sure that when we meet again, we will be like in our 20's or something" said lee as they walked hand in hand. "Yeah" laughed Pinocchio. They then heard inside people go, "Happy New Year!" and fireworks started to go off outside. Pino and lee looked at each other even thought they only met.

_never, never be alone_

They leaned in close

_never ever be alone_

They then closed their eyes.

_far longer than forever_

And with that, they ended their first meeting and night, with a gentle kiss.


	2. Rabbits reunitement

Chapter 2- Rabbits reunitement

A couple years passed and the sun shone over Far Far Away where Rabbit and Pinocchio lived. It was a warm summer morning and rabbit was out on his usual walk and pino was in bed sleeping. As he walked along the road, he noticed the houses shining bright. He then saw a house he never seen before. Well he seen it but It was for sale and now it's been bought and he saw someone in the distance decorating it. As he got closer he saw a duck putting up balloons. He paused. "Duckling?" thought rabbit as he looked at her again. It was Duckling. The one he had skated and slow danced with that New Year's Eve Skate Hop.

He slowly walked up to her nervous and hesitant. "Duckling?" he asked. She bolted around and stood in shock. "Rabbit, is it you?" asked duckling as she touched his cheek. He smiled and she freaked out. Rabbit wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. "OMG I MISSED YOU!" cried duckling. "I missed you too!" said Rabbit. "What's going on Duckling?" came a voice. They turned around to see a girl in glasses with curly blonde hair and shorts with a tank top on. "Lee?" asked Rabbit. Lee stared at him for a minute. "Holy Leather, ITS YOU!" she yelled as she ran up and gave him a huge hug. Rabbit laughed as she nearly tackled him to the ground. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Rabbit. "Well, our house was getting to small so we found a nice house out here!" said Duckling. "Wait, does Pino live with you?" asked lee. "Yeah, we live down the block!" said Rabbit. Lee smiled and squealed with excitement. "We are throwing a welcome party today. You guys wanna come?" asked Duckling. "Heck yeah!" said rabbit with a smile. "Oh my gosh Pino is gonna freak!" said Lee. Rabbit ran home and bolted in to see Pino on the couch watching three stooges.

"Hey pino" said Rabbit. Pino turned around to see Rabbit. "Hey bro, what's up? Enjoy that morning walk of yours?" said pino as he turned back to the TV. "Yes I did. So anyway, I ran into new neighbors of ours" said Rabbit. "New neighbors, since when did we get new neighbors?" asked Pino getting up and looking at him. "Since last week, anyway now that their ready to meet people, they invited me to their party. You wanna come with me?" asked rabbit. Pino smiled. "Ok, I like meeting new people" said Pino as he went to go get ready.

Rabbit grinned and rubbed his paws together. "Pino…you are going to like the new neighbors. Get ready for the surprise of your life" said rabbit to himself.


	3. Pinocchio's reunitement

Chapter 3- Pinocchio's reunitement

Lee went upstairs and took a nice warm bath. She didn't want to stink. As she relaxed in the warm water as it touched her skin, she thought of the day they met. "Has he changed? Does he remember me?" asked lee herself. 15 minutes later, she got out and went to go get ready.

"Duckling, what dress should I go for?" asked lee as she went through her closet. "The short sleeved green sundress" said Duckling as she lay on her bed. Lee put it on and she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled with approval and sat on her bed. "I can't believe I'm going to see Pinocchio again" said Lee as she went through her iphone. She got a text. "It's from Pinocchio!" said lee as she jumped onto duckling's bed. "What's it say?" asked duckling. She read aloud and smiled, "Hey lee. I miss you. I think of you every day"

Pinocchio came downstairs in his usual outfit. "Well rabbit, you ready?" asked Pinocchio. "Oh I'm ready. They want us there early" said Rabbit with a smirk. "Ok…and what's with the smirk?" asked Pinocchio curious as he headed out the door.

As they neared the house, Pino got curious. "So peter's house was sold?" asked Pinocchio. "Yeah, now he won't bully us anymore" said rabbit. Pinocchio smiled and walked for the house. Rabbit knocked on the door.

"He's here, stay here till I give the signal" said Duckling. Lee's head bolted up and she squealed with excitement. Duckling ran downstairs.

"Rabbit, who the heck is our new neighbor, tell me!" yelled Pinocchio as he got in front of rabbit. The door opened. "Duckling!" yelled rabbit. Pinocchio bolted around to see the duck he remembered from the skate hop. "Rabbit, it's good to see you! You too Pinocchio!" said duckling with a smile. "Wait! If duckling is here does that mean…" Pinocchio stopped in the middle of the sentence. He thought and gasped. "WHERE'S LEE!" asked Pinocchio as he held her shoulders.

Duckling brought them inside. "Hey lee, someone is here to see you" said duckling. Pinocchio heard lee come down the steps and smiled. He turned around as he heard the steps. "Who's here duckling?" asked lee as she made it to the bottom of the steps. Tears started to form in Pinocchio's eyes. Lee reached the bottom and went to the kitchen where they were. "You'll like this guy! He's nice!" said duckling as he pushed Pinocchio forward a little. Lee turned and stopped in her tracks and Pinocchio's smile went wide. Tears started to form in Lee's eyes as well.

Pino walked forward and held out his arms. "Hello…Neighbor" said pino choked up. Lee started to cry and smile as she ran into his arms and hugged him tight. "Pino…Is it you?" asked lee. "Yes lee…It's me!" cried Pinocchio as he caressed her face. "I thought I'd never see you again!" said Lee. "Me either" said Pinocchio. He pulled out his phone and texted something to lee. She opened it and read two words…"Kiss Me"

She looked at him and smiled. Pinocchio slowly took two fingers and placed it under lees chin and lifted it a bit. Lee touched his cheek and smiled. They then closed their eyes and for the first time ever in years, they shared a kiss.


End file.
